Ethiopian Politics
Political Parties Imperial Sovereignty Party (ISP) Stance: Moderately Authortarian, Left or Right dependent on Emperor The ISP supports the concept of having a powerful executive in the form of the Emperor. The ISP is mostly popular with elites, and make up a lot of the Emperors favored people for appointment to appointed offices. Political Goals: -Strengthen Emperor's Power -Limit democracy and similar peoples movements. -Strengthen central government and it's power Democratic Constitution Party (DCP) Stance: Center, Democratic/Republican The DCP is made up of the movements that came out of the Ethiopian democracy movement of the early 1970's. The DCP is particularly popular with what constitutes the middle class in Ethiopia, but also is popular with regional government supporters and tribal sovereignty supporters. Political Goals: -Strengthen constitution -Limit government authority -Increase the amount of elections Peoples Social Party (PSP) Stance: Center Left, Socialist The PSP is made up of the more moderate socialist groups, such as supporters of workers rights, Yaqobists, and North American style socialists. This party tends to support Yaqob's reforms and is supportive of the government as it is, though it wishes to further push these reforms. This party is popular particularly with the working class of urban areas, and rural populatiosn in less fertile regions. Political Goals: -Reforms that increase support for working class -Further economic monitoring by the government -Modernization -Further restrictions on property and the wealthy Ethiopian National Party (ENP) Stance: Center Right, Nationalist The ENP supports the Emperor and the increasing of executive power, but sees power as something that should be utilized for the continued strength of the nation on the international stage. The ENP includes militarists and interventionists. Political Goals: -Strengthened executive power. -Strengthen the military -Increase Ethiopia's international presence -Interfere in wars Traditional Ethiopia Party (TEP) Stance: Far Right, Theocratic/Feudal The TEP is made of a small group of people who support the undoing of Iyasuan changes to the government and the return of both Christian dominance and a traditional feudal property system supporting of a traditional nobility. This is mostly popular with heavily Orthodox christians in Ethiopia specifically. Political Goals: -Christian Dominance -Feudal land division -Return of traditional nobles -Socialists and democrats losing power Pan African Party (PAP) Stance: Center Left, Interventionist The PAP is made up of those who would like to see all of Africa united under one banner. This movement was born out of the reign of Yohannes Iyasu, and typically supports the endeavors of the nationalists. Political Goals: -Unified African Government -Intervention in Colonialism -Driving out of European powers on the continent Islamic Party of Africa (IPA) Stance: Far Right, Theocratic The IPA looks to bring back pro-Islam laws that had dominated under Iyasu V. Furthermore, this party wishes to bring in Islamic law in it's complete form. Political Goals: -Islamification of Ethiopia -Setting up of Sharia courts -Reunion of Arab nation Defederate Coalition of Africa (DCA) Stance: Far Right, Seccessionist The DCA is a controversial collection of smaller local movements looking to break their respective areas off from the Empire. This party is mostly popular with Hejaz and the stronger tribal regions of Africa Political Goals: -Splitting of government -Independence for various groups throughout the empire Workers Liberation Party (WLP) Stance: Far Left, Communist The WLP differs from the other leftists in their resolve to bring the communist revolution into the country in full. The WLP is made up of communists more in the tradition of the Houists and Bolsheviks. This party is working to set up a government in Ethiopia that is similar to those of the ASB nations. Politica Goals: -Communism Category:Ethiopia Category:Africa